Bon et après?
by Adonym
Summary: La fin de la saison 7 de GilmoreGirls nous laissent sur nos faims! C'est bien joli tout ça mais après? Ne vous inquiétez pas Adonym est là et il vous comprend! ROMANCE/HUMOUR/DRAME RORY/LOGAN/JESS! Une saison 8 de GilmoreGirls plus croustillant que jamais
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon et après ?**_

**_A la fin de la saison 7: Rory et Logan ne sont plus ensemble, Lorelai et Luc eux se sont remis ensemble. Luc a obtenu la garde partagé de April, Rory devient reporter. Laine est mère de deux jumeaux. Souki est enceinte d'un troisième enfant. Michel et bien... Michel reste Michel. Paris poursuis ses études de médecine à Harvard. Oui bon, mais après ?_**

_Bon ce prologue est un peu court, comme tout les prologue j'ai envie de dire, mais c'est parce que j'étais impatiente de publier ma première fiction! Après des années de fanfictionage intensif me voilà enfin..._

_Bonne Lecture !_

_Ps: Le chapitre 1 ne seras pas poster avant que j'ai 10 reviews : A vos claviers!_

_**PROLOGUE : Quand l'auteur diabolique que je suis s'amuse avec les personnages ! **  
><em>

_Le 4 novembre 2008,_

« Elle me manque ». C'était sa première pensée du matin ou plutôt de ses matins. Toujours la même. Cela fessais un bout de temps pourtant. Mais chaque jour il repensait à elle. Chaque jour il repensait au jour ou elle lui a dit non et chaque jour il avait encore plus mal. « La douleur s'atténue avec le temps ». Quelle tissus de mensonges!

« Oh t'es déjà réveillé? ». Il se retourna surpris. « T'es qui toi? » « Comment ça je suis QUI ». « Oui je veux dire, que fais tu dans mon lit ? ». « Tu rigole! » « Non pas du tout » « On me l'avais dit mais je voulais pas le croire! » « Quoi? Qui t'as dit quoi? » « On m'avais dit que t'étais un connard Hunzberger et que tu te rapellerais pas de moi au réveil » « Ecoute, j'ai trés trés mal a la tête, alors si tu pouvais juste partir... » « t'inquète pas je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris de venir ici de toute façon. Sérieux, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole! » « Eh birn, Tout le plaisir seras pour moi... »

La fille partit il retourna a ses pensée mélancoliques.

Rory ...

_4 novembre 2008_

« SOUKI! SOUKI! SOUKI! SOUKI! Ça y est! Demain elle reviens! Ma petite Rory reviens! On va le faire ce fameux voyage de montagne russes! On va le faire! On iras tous ensemble! Toi, moi April, Rory, Luc, Jackson et j'ai aussi envoyé une invitation a Madonna mais bon elle a pas pas encore répondu... »

« Oui j'ai entendu la nouvelle : Barcak Obama président! »

« Oh mon dieu je n'arrive pas a croire que Rory rentre enfin à la maison »

« Dès qu'elle arrive tu me l'amène hein? Il faut qu'elle goute le Gary ! »

« Du Gary ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« C'est un mélange de Gateau et de Rory ! Donc c'est un gateau qui a été spécialement conçu pour que Rory l'adore »

« chouette! Je peux gouter ? »

« Non ! Non ! Non ! »

« Seul une Rory peut entamer la première part d'un gary ! »

« Oui mais Rory est le diminutif de Lorelai et je m'apelle lorelai donc en gros moi aussi je suis une Rory »

« Vas-t'en! Mais bien essayé ... »

« Souki.. »

« Oui? »

« Elle rentre a la maison »

« Mesdames et messieurs dernière arrêt, Hartford dans 5 min, Hartford, dans 5 min »

Ca y est elle y était. « Coming home ». Elle allait tous les revoir. Sa mère, Luc, April, Emilie, Richard ... 2ans. Déjà 2 ans quelle était partie. Oui, elle ne les avait pas vu depuis ans, 2 longues années. Interminables, interminables.

« Mesdames et messieurs dernière arrêt, Hartford dans 4 min, Hartford dans 4 min »

Bien sûr elle était heureuse, mais elle était aussi un peu effrayé. Effrayé que sa mère aies vieilli, effrayé que tout aie changé, effrayé d'être à présent trop différente, effrayé de ne plus appartenir a ce monde, à cet univers. De ce café chez Luc chaque matin, de se Taylor et de ses manigance, de Babette et de Mademoiselle Patty avec leurs histoires salaces et leur ragots. Elle sourit... Oui, une Gilmore qui avait peur. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour le voir.

« Mesdames et messieurs dernière arrêt, Hartford dans 3 min, Hartford dans 3 min »

Elle eu une petite pensée pour Logan... Toujours en Californie? De retour à New York ? Nouveau job ? Nouvelle (petite) amie?

Tel est la question dirait Shakespeare...

Mesdames et messieurs dernière arrêt, Hartford dans 3 min, Hartford dans 2 min

Il fallait qu'elle arête d'y penser ... Elle avait fait son choix, Elle y avait réfléchis, elle avait retourné la situation dans sa tête et elle avait pris sa décision en connaissance de cause. Et puis c'était quoi cet ultimatum! « le mariage ou la rupture ? » tout ou rien! Qui fessait ce genre de choses ?

Bon, O.K, pas mal de gens a priori.

Rory Huntzberger ...

De toute façon ça sonnait mal.

Mesdames et Messieurs dernière arrêt, Hartford dans 1 min, Hartford dans 1 min

Bon il fallait qu'elle se reprenne! Jeune, Intelligente, Drôle. D'autre histoires d'amours, des milliers, n'attendais qu'elle.

Mesdames et messieurs, Hartford, Tout le monde descends,

Let's go!

REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bon et après ?**_

_**A la fin de la saison 7:**_ Rory et Logan ne sont plus ensemble, Lorelai et Luc eux se sont remis ensemble. Luc a obtenu la garde partagé de April, Rory devient reporter. Laine est mère de deux jumeaux. Souki est enceinte d'un troisième enfant. Michel et bien... Michel reste Michel. Paris poursuis ses études de médecine à Harvard. Oui bon, mais après ?

**_Disclamer:_** Oups! J'oubliais! Alors les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent ABSOLUMENT pas. Ils appartiennent à ... ben ... a ... Aux scénariste de des épisodes de Gilmore Girls j'imagine. ( Héhé je me suis bien rattraper.) Par contre l'intrigue de cette saison m'appartient! Eh oui je suis le grand manitou de ce que j'aime appeller la saison 8 de Gilmore girls! Quoi ? Moi vaniteuse? Je ne voit ABSOLUMENT pas de quoi vous parler!

**_PS:_** Bon j'avais dit que je ne posterais pas le premier chapitre avant 10 reviews. JE pensais que en une semaine le tour serait jour, héhé. Et puis ... La réalité m'a rattraper. Je posterais donc mes chapitres sans tenir compte de reviews. Mais bon si vous voulez en poster vous gêner pas ( _**S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**_ ). Euh ... Non,non. Je ne suis pas du tout désespérer...

_**Réponse au reviews**_: Lapinou63: Loooove yous so much 3! Ma toute première reviewveuse! Merci pour la review. Ça ma toucher deep in my heart ! J'ai vu sur toi profile que tu aimais les fanfcitions sur Twilight ! As-tu lu les livres ? Ils sont meilleurs que les films, non ? Si tu en a une sur laquelle tu a particulièrement flashé je suis tout ouïe. JE ne suis pas très doué pour dénicher des bonnes fanfictions :)

Et je réponds toute les reviews, je ne laissent personne dans le vent. ( Pas comme moi, hum). Je répondrais dans le prochaine publication. Et si il y'a un petit retardataire qui review une fois la fic terminer, je lui répondrais par private messaging. ^^

Bonne Lecture !

_**Chapiter 1**_ ( Bon. Euh ... oui j'ai oublier de préciser. J'adore l'anglais !)_**  
><strong>_

Lorelai, contente et surtout soulagé de revoir sa fille, ne pouvait pas s'empecher de monopoliser la paroles et de dresser la liste des choses qu'elle devaient faire d'urgence ou qu'elle aurait fait s Rory n'était pas partie:

- Oh mon dieu on plein de choses a rattraper! Les montagnes russes! N'oublie pas les montagnes russes! Et puis on doit aller voire ton père aussi! Aller chez tes grand parents!

- Maman ...

- Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris de dire Emilie que je viendrais tout les vendredi soir. Deja quand toi tu y allait c'était limites. Mais alors quand j'étais seul. Seul face a eux. J'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai du augmenter ma dose de caféine. En plus avec Luc qui essaie de me refiler du déca a chaque fois. Bonjour l'odeur. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que sans toi je n'avais plus aucun exuctoire.

- Maman ...

- Mais maintenant que tu es revenu, tu n'y échapperas pas! Ah! C'est ce que tu croyais, hein, avoue. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi tu te précipitais pour partir en trois jours, les jambes a ton cou! Mais après 2 ans de semi-Paradis - Ben oui parce que bon un paradis sans Lorelai gilmore ... - Tu reviens sur la terre et tu dois te soumettre au joug des tyrans du commun des mortels qui non pas la chance de partir en tournée avec la campagne de Barack Obama.

- Maman!

- Je t'attends donc ce vendredi a 18 heure 30 a la residence Gilmore ( Tu connais l'adresse). HO! Et il faut aussi qu'on passe chez Souki! Elle a une surprise sur toi! Et il y'a ...

- MAMAN!

- Oui oui c'est bon... Dis moi quelle genre d'éducation on t'a donné à Washington ? C'est honteux !

- Maman... Tu m'a manqué.

- Oh! Moi aussi tu m'a manqué chérie!

- Donc tu disais ?

- Non, rien. On a tout le temps.

- On passe chez Souki maintenant?

- Mmh-Mmh ... Dis Rory...

- Oui?

- Le petit cris, enfant gatée de tantot tu crois que tu pourrais le faire pareille ce vendredi ?

- Non, je crois pas...

- Même pas un tout petit ?

- Non...

- Une toute toute petite simulation

- Non...

- Ingrate! Dire que je t'aie porter 9 mois dans mon ventre.

- Oh! Je viens de penser a un truc! Grand mère aussi t'a porter 9 mois dans son ventre!

- Oh! mon dieu mais tu a raison!

- J'ai vraiment du mal a l'imaginer...

- NON! NON! NON! Ne m'en parle plus! Je rends les armes! Tu a gagné! Vous voulez que je vous dises vous êtes pire qu'une politicienne Rory Gilmore!

Elle était heureuse. Rien n'avais changé. C'était comme si elle était partie hier.

* * *

><p>Il avait fait du chemin depuis. Il avait grandit, Il avait murit, Il avait avancé... Il croyait qu'il en avait finit avec ça depuis longtemps. Que c'était derrière lui. Que ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir... Un bon souvenirs, certes mais un souvenir. Il avait tort. Quoi qu'il fasse il retombait toujours. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle revenait toujours. C'était une chute sans fin.<p>

Il eut un sourire triste: « Tout les chemins mènent à Rome ».

Un homme grand élancé avec une barbe de quelques jours descendit du bus.

- Jess Mariano ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Vous pouvez montez.

Il monta dans le bus.

* * *

><p>Laine et Zac étaient en train de se préparer dans leur chambres. Zac était en train de nouer sa cravate et Laine essayait de choisir tant bien que mal ce qu'elle allait porter a cette soirée. Plutôt mal que bien, en fait.<p>

- Des jumeaux. Des jumeaux. Des jumeaux. Des jumeaux. Aargh! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir des jumeaux? Le pire c'est que ça se voit rien que a ma tête que j'ai des jumeaux. Je suis sure que quand les gens me voient passer dans la rue ils se disent un truc du genre : « Oh, elle , elle a des jumeaux ! » J'ai une tête a jumeaux. Non ! En fait je SUIS des jumeaux.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise chérie. Tu es magnifiques, Comme toujours... La rassura Zac d'une manière un peu distraite. Mais Laine ne l'écoutait pas, et continuait sur sa lancer.

- C'est vrai il suffit de ragarder mon ventre. Aprés 2 ans on pourrait croire que mon corp aurais repris sa forme initiail. Main non. Non! Hally berry, elle, peut retrouver sa taille normal mais Laine ELLE, non. Je te promet que si je la croise au supermarché je l'écrase avec mon cadi!

Zac se rapprocha de laine en souriant. Il avait toujours aimer quand elle prenait ce petit ton agressif. Il l'enlaca doucement par la taille et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Honey, je t'assure. Tu es magnifiques.

Laine sourit, lui rendit son baiser,

- Non. C'est toi qui est magnifique.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon voilà ... TADAAAAM! Premier chapitre. Bon je sais, on n'entends pas encore parler beaucoup de la realtion Lorelai-Luc-April Mais j'y travail, j'y travail. Euh ... Review ? <em>**

**_Le prologue , le chapitre 1 et le chapitre 2 servent un peu a poser le décor. Mais a Partir du chapitre 3 je vous promet plus d'action, de verre qui se brise, de crise de larmes, etc. Oh, et aussi un peu plus de longeur. JE devais rajouter Encore quelques ligne mais bon ... Mon impatience me tueras. _**

**_XoXo_**


End file.
